


i wanna take you to a gay bar

by lavenderjungwoo



Series: electric 127 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confident Gay Ten, Gen, NCT 2018, NCT World Tour, NCT dorm party, drunk NCT, my friend came up with this prompt we both stan gay bar so here's this, rip to the neighbours, spotify shuffle and nct is a dangerous mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: nct is left alone in the hotel on tour and chaos ensuesalternatively, gay bar comes on shuffle and taeyong is very dissapointed





	i wanna take you to a gay bar

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard this legendary song already, check it out before reading and the fic will probably make a lot more sense ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IslF_EyhMzg

the city rain comes down softly, shades of purple mingling in the dark night indicating an oncoming storm. office lights twinkle ceaselessly into the early morning, and cars trundle past below, creating a calming city ambiance...

"REEL IT, BITCH I'M THE NEWS CNN, YEAH" multiple voices yell from the hotel room, with several people hurtling out onto the balcony.

"lucas no! get the kids off the balcony!" mark yells, trying to drag jisung and chenle back into the hotel room, which proves difficult whilst they're wriggling around and trying to dance. the pair just giggle, or rather chenle screams in his usual dolphin style, stumbling back into the room and finding kun and an unimpressed winwin to irritate. lucas shrugs, running a hand through his now wet hair.

"one minute hyung." and with that, he spins back round, grabs the railings and leans over as far as he can and screams to the streets below-

"FIGHTING HAEYADWAE!" and aggressively pumps his fist, as various drunk voices scream it back from inside the hotel room. he runs back inside, into yuta's warm arms as he shivers slightly in his pyjamas.

it's been like this for hours, all the boys abandoning their designated rooms and instead crowding into the bigger of the nct 127 rooms. the managers had another thing coming, taking every single nct member to america.

everyone had come in their pyjamas, carrying snacks, a couple drinks and pillows. the dreamies at first shyly padded in, but were soon smothered in hugs by their hyungs, especially lucas ("we gotta dREAAAAAMMMMM"), and then quickly dissolved, aggressively and shamelessly shoot dancing as soon as shine came on.

"hendery don't encourage them-nO NOT THE VASE" xiaojun shrieks, rushing over to catch the decor that rolled across the cabinet after being smacked by jisung. yangyang was not helping at all, instead yelling random german excitedly whilst doing some weird synch dance with hendery.

whilst only the older ones had drunk alcohol, everyone seemed absolutely wasted the way they jumped around on the beds and sang at the top of their lungs to the random spotify playlist, losing their shit when regular came on. with practically all members trying to do the choreo, they'd often get an elbow to the face or knock each other over, to the amusement of doyoung who filmed the whole thing.

"where's taeyong with the snacksss" jungwoo whined, pouting and grappling at jaehyun, who was currently dancing in the hoe corner with ten and haechan.

johnny grabbed some chocolate buttons, shoving some in his mouth before literally throwing the entire packet across the room towards jungwoo, showering the beds with chocolate buttons.

"yeET" he yelled, a few moments too late, his drunk brain lag showing.

"cHoOcoLate rAAain" renjun sang, scooping up the buttons into his mouth, pushing lucas to the floor out his way. johnny shrugged, resuming his dancing, soon being dragged over to the hoe corner and joining their (very successful) attempts in flustering doyoung who tries to scramble away to his dream sons.

"jaemin, jeno help please." he cries, but he's soon released from ten's grasp and stumbles forward, smacking into taeil who just cradles him as he half sobs in gay panic.

"GUYS guys guys wait shh" and the room miraculously quitens at ten's voice, as he strains to hear the speaker, and a familiar opening riff plays.

"now THIS is something i can dance to!" he excitedly claps, turning up the volume to max and putting the song on repeat.

the members watch, stunned, as he grasps a hairbrush and stands up in the centre of the pushed together beds, directly in front of a cross legged jungwoo.

" gIRL" he begins, hips shaking to the beat and it's surprising how goddamn sexy it looks in his soft plaid pyjamas.

"oh shit its starting. " mark says, scrambling off the bed not wanting to be the next victim.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR" ten sings, grasping jungwoo's hand and pulling him up to dance. the members scream with laughter, some filming, whilst others excitedly bounce, or shove snacks into their mouth (mostly johnny doing the last one.)

haechan swiftly picks up mark, who gets incredibly flustered and begins screeching, but doesn't resist knowing that haechan will simply smack his butt and expose his clown ass in front of everyone else.

fuck it.

they too are now on the bed and mark has stopped pouting, cutely bouncing and dancing around with the other two.

soon enough, the others are scrambling on to the monster bed, and dancing around wildly, limbs flailing.

"GAY BAR GAY BAR GAY BAR" all members chorus together, jumping and clapping furiously.

all completely oblivious to the key code being punched into the wall and the hotel room door opening.

"rice cake, tortillas, ice cream..." taeyong mutters to himself, checking off the snacks on his phone memo list and shuffling quietly along the corridor in his trainers. an odd sight, walking along the plush carpet in his navy cotton pyjamas at 2am carrying various bags of food, including the beans johnny begged him to get for some strange reason - its normally better not to ask.

at this point he isn't even looking at the room numbers, he's following the noise of laughter and shrieking although he can't remember it being this loud when he left.

in fact, he certainly doesn't remember that heavy guitar pouring out of a speaker, and their voices have melted into one cultish chant, although he can't make out what they're saying.

when he'd left all his precious babies, they'd been sat adorably on the duvets, snuggling pillows or in each others shoulders. they'd had the idea to push all the beds together to create a giant bed on one side of the room, whilst bringing in chairs from some of the other rooms ("fuck jaehyun that was my eye"... "winwin can you stop jabbing that leg into my side, this IKEA shit hurts") and various snacks to have a chill party together for once.

he enters the key code and grimaces as he enters: the managers are definitely going to have their asses tommorow, if they haven't already.

he turns the corner wordlessly, and sees all 20 other members furiously clapping on the bed in perfect synch, some of them bouncing up and down whilst others do unspeakable dance moves that make him want to pull out his eyes. seemingly unnoticed, he smirks and quietly puts down his bags, sneakily reaching into his pocket and unlocking his phone.

when he pulls the camera up, he screams at ten who is suddenly in his face, dragging him immediately onto the bed to the amusement of the other members who soon surround him and dance.

okay, that's a hell of a lot of crotch.

he covers his face and sinks down to his knees, yelling into his hands slightly as the members chorus.

"I WANNA SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY, AT THE GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR."

lucas drags him back up, forcing him to dance and he's getting incredibly flustered but soon joins in, bouncing around until the final notes of the song. a few seconds later they dart to the snack backs, smacking each other out the way. since when was ten wearing a top hat?

"jaemin OUCH" a pained yelp comes.

"every man for himself bitch." he says, snatching a pack of cookies and running away. once they have all found their food (johnny fake crying and hugging taeyong, saying something about his dad and beans), they sit back down on the beds together. kun thankfully takes control back of the playlist, taking gay bar off repeat and putting on some soft lofi tunes.

"so?" ten asks, smiling whilst innocently chewing a rice cake. "what did you think?"

"i-" taeyong begins, and shakes his head. winwin has his shirt off, and as he looks around he sees several on the floor, realising multiple had been whipped off in the heat of the moment. there's chocolate on the floor and wait how many fucking bubbles are in that bathtub right now?

"what the fuck." he finishes simply.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was probably only funny to me and my friend but ah well lol, comments are appreciated as always <3


End file.
